The past turned into the present
by Wizardmontradigy
Summary: Something I randomly came up with, I continued writing it but started to hate it so I'll just post the part that I thought good. Ken finds a black covered book in Wizardmon's room with no title what will it hold? I own no digimon nor ever I have.


The rain began to pour down as the digi-destined ran into the old castle where Myotismon had once lived and tortured many digimon, "It looks like we'll be here for a while you guys," Izzy called and the digi-destined sighed.

"Great trapped in here again," Gatomon whispered and looked up at Kari, "We need some fire can you take us to a fireplace Gatomon," Tai asked and Gatomon thought for a moment then nodded. "There's two fireplaces in the castle one is in the Myotismon's old room and the other in the only digimon who thought light was important," Gatomon looked down at the ground as memories flooded back to her, "Who was that," Kari asked, "Wizardmon's old room."

Gatomon walked down the old halls of the castle and noticed old blood stains on the wall, "Same old same old," she whispered and continued to walk until she caught sight of her old room. "Gatomon why did you stop," Cody asked and Gatomon sighed, "That is my old room," Gatomon pointed to the door and slowly opened the door, inside blood was splattered against the walls and everything was torn apart.

"I don't understand I didn't do this and I was never like this when we left for the human world," Gatomon said and the kids stared into the room, "Gatomon I think we should get to Wizardmon's room for the fire place." Gatomon shut the door and nodded, "Um yeah, his room is over there," Gatomon pointed across the hall and down a bit, after a few moments of walking down the hall Gatomon stopped in front of a blood stained door.

"Why is the door covered in blood Gatomon," Yoli asked and Gatomon thought for a moment and fell silent, "I don't want to talk about it," she spoke and opened the door, the digi-destined walked in while Gatomon stood in the door way, "Gatomon why are you acting this way, Gatomon what's wrong, this is Myotismon's doing isn't it you know you don't have to help him. Gatomon please," the crud memory replayed in her mind as she attacked her friend causing blood to splash up onto his door then Myotismon came to the door and joined in with the fight by giving Wizardmon a whipping.

Gatomon shook her head to clear it and walked into Wizardmon's old room, it was just like he had left it, books cluttered the book cases, the bed was made with plain black sheets, and the fire suddenly came on as she walked in. "How did that happen," Matt asked in awe and Gatomon remembered the spell Wizardmon had laid on the fire that if he or Gatomon walked into his room the fire would turn on and she sighed. "Wizardmon put a spell on the fire that if he or I walk in the room it turns on," the kids nodded and began to dry off from the drenching rain, "Hey is it ok if I look at one of these books Gatomon," Ken asked Gatomon nodded.

Ken looked thru the groups of books and chose a book with a black cover, "Strange it has no title on the cover," Ken took the book and sat on Wizardmon's old bed, "Hey Ken most of us are going to see if there's any food here worth eating want to come?" Ken shook his head, "Na I'll stay here you guys," Tai nodded his head; "Ok Kari, Gatomon, and Wormon are staying also," Ken nodded and looked back at the book.

Ken lightly touched the cover of the book and sighed, "I guess I'll see what's in here," he opened the book and began to read,

_Journal Entry 1 _

_So much despair, I have nothing to live for anymore considering that my village was destroyed from the evil darkness and I am the only one left of my kind, everyone dead, I still can't get over it. I was sent out to collect some herbs from my teacher and I went out to the woods, but little did I know that was the last time I would see him, see anyone I loved or cared about, how they all died I have no idea. I used to have a name but I think that no one would care so I now call myself Wizardmon, my quest has begun to see if I can find the happiness I had once know and light I had so much to offer, but it is long gone and all that is left is one glimmer of it left._

The writing was fine and carefully written as if the person thought that if he died someone would read it, so Ken continued to read,

_Journal Entry 2_

_It seems that light is beyond my grasp as I watch children run from me and adults shield their children from me, they can see the darkness forming in my soul and they do not want their children to catch it. It is like a contagious disease that can destroy the body from the inside out; they do not want their children like me, I haven't eaten in days in fear that I will feed my darkness. The desert is the only place left for me, there will be nothing for the darkness to feed on and maybe it will die, thought I doubt that possibility since the darkness in my soul is based off my own desire to die along with my family. So unless I die the darkness will not back away from me and if I live it will continue to consume my soul, if anyone reads this I hope you do not ever feel this darkness, this pain that resides in my heart, do angels watch over me now that the darkness is starting to consume me. Or do the angels wish that I die along with it since I was corrupted, there is no hope no more light to help me in my fight for myself, I hope that the angels will forgive me when I am dead. Please have mercy on me._

The sincere words ran through Ken's mind over and over again, "This guy, he…he sounds like me before I lost control, this guy" Ken looked over at Gatomon and then back at the book.

_Journal Entry 3_

_I thought that my torture would end right then and there but I was wrong, in the sand people saw my sickness of darkness and stayed well away from me even children on scooters stayed well away. I then passed out from the heat, dehydration, and starvation but someone helped me, another dark one like me but she was different than me, she had piercing sapphire blue eyes that held more light than I had ever imagined. So in one glance the darkness left and she gave me water that was like heaven in one drink, then I passed out drained of energy, when I awoke I expected she wanted something but she pushed the thought right out of my head, "I don't want anything, but you must be very lonely to say that," I had no idea what she was talking about but she looked at me with those amazing blue eyes. "When you've been alone for a long time your heart becomes very hard, it happens to everyone even me," she answered and I knew what she was talking about as my heart melted from the freezing stone that covered it. I looked into her sapphire blue eyes and I swore that I would save her from the darkness like she did to me, I will never be able to repay her for what she did, she then told me her secret that she was searching for someone but had found something that she didn't need, Myotismon, he was the source of her darkness and I agreed to come with her to help to bring out the light I had seen but I was not ready for the evil I would face._

_Journal Entry 4 _

_I have not written in a long time, a year has passed since Gatomon has saved me and I am still holding strong to the promise I made to save her from darkness. Yet it seems that as time passes the darkness only increases, every time Myotismon decides to beat her for failing a mission her memories become a blur and it become harder for me to see the light in her eyes. To help her I always give her most of my food, heal her wounds when she does not push me away, and even take her beatings for her, though she does not thank me I don't care considering she saved me so long ago. Yet today was the worst I have seen her, after I took one of her beatings and headed back for my room I tried to help her remember again but I tragically failed for when I tried she decided to take her anger out on me. She pushed me against my room door and began to beat me, kicking, clawing, punching, all that she could think of then came Myotismon he found it quit amusing how a little cat could bring me to my knees and joined in with his whip. When Gatomon was done she merely walked away to her room and Myotismon also stopped and ordered me to his room, when he shut the door to the room and locked it I knew something was wrong. "You know you can't do it, you can't bring her memories back Wizardmon, and for trying you are in need of punishment," he hissed in my ear he immediately pushed me down to the ground and got Bakemon to hold me to the floor. Myotismon suddenly appeared with a needle and some thread in his hand and headed toward me, "I think you need to learn to be quite Wizardmon," he spoke and the needle pierced my skin slowly going thru my bottom lip as Myotismon sowed my mouth shut as tight as possible. When Myotismon finished blood dripped from my mouth and covered Myotismon's fingers, he looked content as he licked his fingers till my blood was gone, "You have some of the most delicious blood I have ever had dear wizard." Myotismon looked at me with hunger in his eyes and sunk his fangs in my neck draining me until I was barely alive but he ordered the Bakemon to take me to my room, before I was out of Myotismon's room I weakly yelled a string of cures then passed out from blood loss._

Ken felt ill yet he could not stop reading he looked up at Gatomon and she caught his eyes, "Ken your pale are you ok," Kari asked and he nodded, "Just…a good book," he managed to say and Kari smiled. Ken licked his lips and looked back at the book,

_Journal Entry 5_

_We are leaving for the real world soon so I must keep this short, I will save Gatomon this time even if it costs me my life since Myotismon said I can no save her here I will save her in the only place he does not have watch over all of us, earth. Strangely enough I think that the person Gatomon was looking for so long for is the 8__th__ child, I think Gatomon is the 8__th__ digimon and I must save her no matter what._

Ken began to flip thru the pages until he found one that was written on again, "Strange," he whispered and continued to read,

_Death, I died like I had once hoped but now I want to live to see her again, I am trapped here in this castle neither alive nor dead I think the bite Myotismon gave me all those years ago has affected me. I thirst for blood to kill; I think without any of Gatomon's bright light I might slip into the thirst and darkness, no one appears to be looking for me, Gatomon where are you I need to see your light. Myotismon seems to have left his sick mark on me and I think he is trying to get revenge on me…_

_I warn all people to never open the door to Myotismon's room for I am more dangerous than ever, the darkness is minutes from taking over; I am rushing as we speak to run to Myotismon's coffin. Right now minutes ago I have digi-volved I did not wish to but the darkness plus the mark Myotismon has given me has forced me to do things that I wish not to do, I…NEED THE LIGHT…I SAW SO LONG AGO…PLEASE HELP!_

Ken stared at the page, it was covered in blood and the writing was sloppy like the writer said it looked rushed, "Gatomon you need to see this," Ken said with a tone of terror, Gatomon looked puzzled and came up to Ken. "What is it," Ken pointed to last entry in the journal and she looked at it with horror stricken eyes, "Oh no," she whispered and she and Ken nodded, they quickly raced out of the door with their partners at their side, "God I hope they haven't opened that door," Gatomon yelled.


End file.
